Various types of partition systems have been developed for office buildings and other such applications. Known partition systems may include a plurality of panels that may comprise cloth, wood, and/or other such materials. Partitions may also include one or more “glass” panels having sheets of transparent or light transmitting material. However, known panels may suffer from various drawbacks.